Attributes
Physical Attributes These Traits describe how strong, nimble and sturdy a character is; they are the primary focus of an action-oriented character. Physical Traits represent the strengths and weaknesses of the body. * Strength * Dexterity * Stamina Social Attributes Your Social Traits describe your character's looks, charm and familiarity with personal interaction. They are vital in determining your character's appearance, persuasiveness and adaptability in social situations. * Charisma * Manipulation * Appearance Mental Attributes The Mental Attributes represent your character's total mental capacity, including such things as memory, perception, logic and the ability to learn. * Perception * Intelligence * Wits Rolling Attributes Strength Strength should be used for any sorts of rolls that involve a character's sheer muscle or force of body. *Examples: Strength + Athletics (Lifting, Pulling), Strength + Brawl (Wrestling) or similar for Resisted Strength rolls, Damage rolls. Dexterity Dexterity should be used when a character has to be fast, nimble, flexible, or physically accurate. *Examples: Dexterity + Athletics (Swimming, Climbing), Dexterity + Stealth (Sneaking), Dexterity + Larceny (Lock picking, Pickpocketing), Dexterity + Marksmanship (Shooting, Aim). Stamina Stamina should be used any time there is a question of physical energy or endurance. *Examples: Stamina + Athletics (Marathon Running), Stamina + Integrity (Resisting mental influence), Stamina + Resistance (Alcohol tolerance, going without sleep, holding breath), Soak rolls. Charisma Charisma should be used any time a character is attempting to project their personality in some way. *Examples: Charisma + Persuasion (Charm, Convincing), Charisma + Etiquette (Diplomacy), Charisma + Expression (Style), Charisma + Performance (Public Speaking - this may have nothing to do with what they're actually saying). Manipulation Manipulation should be used any time a character participates in lying, fast-talking, debating, playing with someone else's words, or trying to change something to fit your agenda. *Examples: Manipulation + Intimidation (Coercing), Manipulation + Persuasion (Doubletalk), Manipulation + Subterfuge (Lying), Manipulation + Performance or Larceny (Fake Identity). Appearance Appearance should be used whenever a character is attempting to affect an appearance, be it innocent, trustworthy, strong, or even cowardly. It does not strictly mean physical beauty, though that does frequently fall under this stat. *Examples: Appearance + Intimidation (Bearing), Appearance + Persuasion (Seduction), Appearance + Etiquette (First Impressions), Appearance + Performance (Disguise). Perception Perception should be used when a character is attempting to notice or detect something, or use any of their five senses. *Examples: Perception + Insight (Intuition), Perception + Sensitivity (Sense Supernaturals), Perception + Vigilance (Sense Danger), Perception + Etiquette or Perception + Culture (Social Awareness), Perception + Linguistics (Language Cues). Intelligence Intelligence should be used whenever a character is applying mental force to a particular activity, be it thinking, studying, or researching. *Examples: Intelligence + Insight (Searching), Intelligence + Etiquette (Which fork?), Intelligence + Craft/Technology (Building), Intelligence + Research (Parsing scholarly writing), Intelligence + Finance (Banking). Wits Wits should be used when an action requires speed of thought, mental reaction time, or quick responses. This can include memory retrieval. *Examples: Wits + Insight (Gambling), Wits + Insight (Discovering hidden meaning in someone's gestures), Wits + Vigilance (Noticing a quick-draw before it's too late), Wits + Drive (Stunt driving), Wits + Melee (Countering a feint), Wits + Computer (Hacking). Category:Reference